The Family Sigma: Origins
by StormWolf10
Summary: Prequel to 'The Family Sigma' and first in the Family Sigma series. This is an AU version of The Doctor's Daughter and will eventually lead into how Leanne and Thomas join the family. Previous knowledge of my stories is not required. ON HIATUS
1. Birth

**A/N: This is first (although written second) in **_**The Family Sigma**_** series and is basically an extremely AU rewrite of **_**The Doctor's Daughter **_**to include Rose, Michael and Jenny. For those of you who haven't read my **_**The Family Sigma **_**story I suggest you check out the character descriptions found on my profile. This story is set in series 2; Rose is a Time Lady due to the Bad Wolf and the TARDIS.**

The Doctor and Rose clung to the TARDIS console as they were flung violently through the vortex. The Doctor was desperately trying to regain control of the ship, but his attempts were fruitless. The jar containing the Doctor's hand that had been cut off was bubbling enthusiastically beside the console.

"What the hell's it doing?" Rose demanded her husband, clinging on for dear life. Despite being a Time Lady, Rose still half expected that she'd be killed before the TARDIS landed.

"Controls aren't working." The Doctor shouted back to his wife.

Just then, the pair of them were flung to the floor and the Doctor saw his hand in the jar bubbling away excitedly.

"I don't know where we're going, but my old hand's very excited!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"Can you just concentrate on trying to regain control of the TARDIS, Theta?" Rose snapped, rubbing the back of her head.

The Doctor smiled at Rose sheepishly. Just then, a shower of sparks flew from the console and the TARDIS came to a shuddering halt. The Doctor grabbed his coat and left the TARDIS, Rose following behind cautiously. They appeared to be underground in a tunnel of sorts.

"Why would the TARDIS bring us here?" the Doctor muttered under his breath, more to himself than to Rose.

Just then, Rose heard a loud sound behind them. Immediately, she stepped closer to her husband. Within a minute, an army of soldiers had run into the section of the tunnel and pointed their guns at them. Startled, both the Doctor and Rose raised their arms in the air in an attempt to show they were unarmed.

"Don't move! Stay where you are. Drop your weapons." A young soldier shouted, his gun never wavering.

"We're not armed!" the Doctor protested "Look, no weapons. We're safe."

"Look at their hands. They're clean." Another soldier said, seeming shocked.

"Alright," the first soldier replied angrily "process them. And hurry up."

Before Rose or the Doctor could protest, they were dragged off towards two strange metal machines. Their arms were forced into the machines, which automatically clamped around them.

"Oi, what's wrong with clean hands?" Rose protested.

"Something tells me this isn't gonna check my blood pressure." The Doctor complained, before crying out.

Rose was about to speak too, but instead, she cried out in pain as the machines began working. She managed to glance across at her husband and saw that his machine was making the same noise as hers, his teeth gritted in pain.

"What's it doing?" Rose demanded.

"Everyone gets processed." The first soldier replied cryptically.

"It's taking a tissue sample." the Doctor explained, crying out with pain again "And extrapolated it! Some kind of accelerator?" The last was to himself.

Suddenly, the machines released their grip on the Doctor and Rose's arms and the Doctor pulled his arm out, catching Rose as she staggered backwards away from the machine. Carefully, the Doctor took Rose's right hand in his hand and examined the wound that the machine had caused, comparing it with his own wound. It was in the shape of a Y and look like a graze or burn.

"What the-" the Doctor began, frowning.

Bu they were interrupted as another machine fired up, a machine that looked slightly like a lift. The doors slowly opened, smoke billowing out as two figures stepped out. A boy and a girl.

"Arm yourselves." The first soldier shouted, throwing the newcomers a gun each.

Catching the guns, the boy and girl- who looked to be around 16 or 17 years old- gripped them securely before staring straight at the Doctor and Rose.

"Where did they come from?" Rose whispered to her husband, shocked and worried at how the two teenagers looked disturbingly familiar.

"From us." The Doctor replied, as shocked as his wife.

"From us? How? Who are they?" Rose asked, confused.

"That's our son and daughter." The Doctor whispered.

"Hello Mum, hello Dad." They announced in perfect unison.

**~StormWolf10~**

The two teenagers headed over to the other soldiers, unaware that their 'parents' were keeping their distance.

"You primed to take orders, ready to fight?" the first soldier asked.

"Instant mental download of all strategic and military protocols, sir." The boy answered quickly.

"Generation 5000 soldiers primed and in peak physical health." His sister added "Oh, we're ready."

"So, how are they our kids?" Rose asked her husband, still unsure, although she couldn't deny how much these two kids looked like them.

"Progenation. Reproduction from the DNA samples of a bonded pair. The two DNA samples are then merged and that is split in two. You take a sample of diploid cells, split them into haploids, then recombine them in a different arrangement, and grow. Very quickly, apparently." The Doctor explained in a hushed voice.

"Something's coming." The girl- their daughter- shouted.

Sure enough, Rose and the Doctor turned to see another group of soldiers approaching, although they appeared to be half fish half man.

"It's the Hath!" the first soldier shouted.

The human soldiers opened fire on the Hath, although Rose was pleased to see that her 'children' were unsure whether or not to fire.

"Get down!" the girl shouted to the Doctor and Rose.

"We have to blow the tunnel. Get the detonator!" the first soldier shouted.

"I'm not detonating anything!" the Doctor shouted back.

Just then, the Hath swarmed around the TARDIS, managing to somehow lift it.

"No, no, no!" the Doctor shouted, seeing the Hath at the TARDIS.

"Blow that thing, blow the thing!" the first soldier shouted.

The Doctor whipped back round to see his 'daughter' holding the detonator.

"No, don't!" he shouted, running towards her.

However, the girl had already thumped the button, so the Doctor grabbed Rose, pulling her down to the ground with him. The tunnel explodes, sending debris flying through the tunnel, sealing them off from the TARDIS.

"You've sealed off the tunnel! Why did you do that?" the Doctor shouted at the- his- girl.

"They were trying to kill us!" she protested, looking to Rose and her brother for help.

"But they've got my TARDIS, we have no way out of here!" the Doctor retorted.

"Collateral damage. At least you've got Mum. He lost both his men." The girl replied, nodding towards the soldier on her last line.

"I'd say you came out ahead." Her brother added.

"The TARDIS is not collateral damage! Have you got that?" Rose told the girl angrily. She may be her daughter, but she had no right to speak about the TARDIS like that. Nonetheless, Rose did feel slightly guilty as the girl stepped back a bit, shocked and upset at the outburst.

"Rose, calm down, we'll get her back." The Doctor assured his wife, pulling her into a hug.

"You're going nowhere." The soldier told him coolly "You don't make sense, you two. No guns, no marks, no fight in you... I'm taking you to General Cobb. Now, move!"

**~StormWolf10~**

They were walking along the corridor, the soldier- Cline- leading the way, followed by the boy and Rose, the Doctor, and finally the girl.

"I'm Rose, what's your name?" Rose asked the boy, attempting conversation.

"Don't know, it's not been assigned." The boy replied.

"Well, if you don't know that, what do you know?" Rose asked, confused.

"How to fight." The girl replied, wandering over to stand on the other side of Rose.

"Nothing else?" Rose asked, shocked.

"The machine must embed military history and tactics but no name. They're generated anomalies." The Doctor replied from behind them, his tone neutral.

Rose frowned at the girl.

"Generated anomaly. Jenny-rated. Well, how about that? Jenny!" Rose told her daughter.

Jenny's face brightened up at that.

"Jenny. Yeah, I like that, Jenny!" Jenny replied, grinning.

No one noticed the Doctor close his eyes at that; no denying Rose was Jenny's mother- Jenny had her smile.

"What do you think, Dad?" Rose asked, glancing over her shoulder at her husband.

"Good as anything, I suppose." The Doctor replied. But his resolve was crumbling. He couldn't pretend for much longer; they were both Time Lords- he could feel them in his mind, so tiny and vulnerable, just beginning to reach out into this new world.

"Not what you call a natural parent, are you?" Rose asked him, agitated.

"Rose, they stole a DNA sample at gunpoint. That's not what I call natural parentage." The Doctor replied.

Ignoring him, Rose turned to her son.

"So, I guess we gotta figure out a name for you." Rose told him.

He broke into a wide grin, an exact replica of his father's.

"I...I always liked the name Michael. Had wanted a kid called that since I was little; I've always loved that name." Rose told him. She glanced over her shoulder at her husband again to seek his approval.

"If that's what you wanna call him, Rose, I'm not stopping you. It's a good, strong name." The Doctor replied levelly.

"Yeah, I think Michael suits you!" Jenny told her brother.

"Well, there we go, Michael and Jenny Sigma!" Rose announced, grinning.

"No," the Doctor butted in "Michael Theta and Jenny Rose Sigma."

And with that, the Doctor nudged his way in between Jenny and Rose and slipped an arm around them.

**~StormWolf10~**

The Doctor, Rose, Jenny and Michael had been introduced to General Cobb, an old man who seemed to be in charge, or at least highly ranked. Upon seeing Michael and Jenny, Cobb had greeted them enthusiastically.

"We need more like you if ever we're to find the Source." Cobb told them.

"Ooh, the Source, what's that then, what's a Source. I like a Source, what is it?" the Doctor asked.

"The Breath of Life." Cobb replied cryptically.

"And that would be...?" Rose prompted.

"In the beginning the great one breathed life into the universe. And then she looked at what she'd done and she sighed." Cline recited.

"She?" Jenny asked "I like that!"

"Right, so it's a creation myth." The Doctor stated.

"It's no myth." Cobb protested "It's real. That sigh. From the beginning of time it was caught and kept as the Source. It was lost when the war started. But it's here, somewhere. Whoever holds the Source controls the destiny of the planet."

**~StormWolf10~**

The Doctor had made the mistake to sonic the holographic map Cobb had shown them and now they were preparing for war.

"Tell them to prepare to move out. We'll progenate new soldiers on the morning shift, and then we march. Once we reach the Temple, peace will be restored at long last." Cobb announced to Cline.

"Um, call me old-fashioned, but if you really wanted peace couldn't you just stop the fighting?" Rose asked, confused.

"Only when we have the Source. It'll give us the power to erase every stinking Hath from the face of this planet!" Cobb replied fiercely.

"Hang on, hang on, a second ago it was peace in our time, now you're talking about genocide?" the Doctor snapped.

"For us, that means the same thing." Cobb answered levelly.

"Then you need to get yourself a better dictionary. When you do, look up 'genocide'. You'll see a little picture of me there and the caption will read 'Over my dead body'!" The Doctor retorted.

"And you're the one who showed us the path to victory. But you can consider the irony from your prison cell. Cline, at arms!" Cobb bellowed.

Cline had his gun trained on the Doctor and Rose.

"Oi, oi, oi! All right, cool the beans, Rambo!" the Doctor told him. He noticed Rose's withering look. "What? I thought Rambo was good? No? Ok."

"Take them, I won't have them spreading treason. And if you try anything, Doctor, I'll see that your woman dies first." Cobb told him harshly.

"Now, that is uncalled for!" the Doctor protested.

"Come on," Cline interjected, gesturing with his gun "this way."

"I'm going to stop you, Cobb, you need to know that!" the Doctor shouted over his shoulder as he was marched down the corridor with his family.

"I have an army and the breath of god on my side, Doctor, what'll you have?" Cobb sneered.

"This." The Doctor replied calmly, pointing at his head.

"Lock them up. Guard them." Cobb told Cline, causing him to halt.

"What about the new soldiers?" Cline asked, confused.

"Can't trust them, they're from Pacifist stock. Take them all!" Cobb ordered.

**~StormWolf10~**

"More numbers. They've gotta mean something." Michael muttered as they entered their cell.

Rose frowned at her son, wondering what he was considering.

"Makes as much sense as that breath of life story." The Doctor muttered bitterly.

"You mean it's not true?" Jenny asked, confused.

"No, it's a myth, right, Theta?" Rose asked her husband.

"Yes, but there could still be something real in that temple, something that's become a myth. A piece of technology, a weapon." The Doctor explained to his family.

"So the Source could be a weapon and we've just given directions to Captain Nutjob?" Jenny asked, bemused.

"Oh yes!" the Doctor replied.

"Not good, is it?" Michael replied mildly.

"That's why we have to get out of here and stop Cobb from slaughtering the Hath." The Doctor murmured.

Just then, Rose saw Jenny stagger slightly, one hand pressed to her chest. Rushing to her side, Rose lowered her daughter onto the bench in the cell. Instantly, the Doctor was kneeling in front of her.

"What's the matter?" the Doctor asked, concerned.

"I have two hearts..." Jenny whispered.

"Ah, yeah, we quite possibly should have explained that to you." Rose murmured.

"You mean I have two hearts too?" Michael asked, sitting beside his sister.

"Yeah, you see, I'm a Time Lord, and your mother here is a Time Lady, although she used to be human. It stands to reason that you would have two hearts as well." The Doctor explained.

**~StormWolf10~**

Roughly half hour later, the Sigmas heard cheering and chanting as soldiers hurried past their cell. The war had started.

"They're getting ready to move out." The Doctor noted "We have to get past that guard."

"I can deal with him." Jenny announced confidently.

"No, no, no, no. You're not going anywhere near him!" Rose protested.

"What?" Jenny protested.

"Rose, Jenny's right. This could be our only chance." The Doctor told his wife gently.

Jenny grinned.

**~StormWolf10~**

"Hey," Jenny said, face pressed against the bars of the cell as she spoke to Cline, who was guarding them.

"I'm not supposed to talk to you. I'm on duty." Cline replied, trying to resist the urge to turn round and face Jenny.

"I know. Guarding me." Jenny announced, beginning to flirt "So does that mean I'm dangerous? Or that I need protecting?"

"Protecting from what?" Cline asked, bemused.

"Oh, I don't know. Men like you?" Jenny asked, grinning.

Hiding just along from Jenny against the wall so they couldn't be seen, Rose and the Doctor exchanged glances.

"Oh god, she's just like you! She's gonna be picking up pretty boys!" the Doctor moaned.

Rose was about to reply when she saw her husband's eyes grow wide and she whipped her head round to see Jenny thoroughly snogging Cline. Only Michael noticed his sister's hand reach for Cline's gun. As soon as his gun was in her hand, she pressed it against his stomach.

"Keep quiet and open the door." Jenny hissed.

"I'd like to see you try that!" Rose whispered to her husband.

The Doctor rolled his eyes.


	2. Death

**A/N: Ok, this is the second half of **_**The Doctor's Daughter **_**although the ending is quite different. I realise I haven't included the Hath much, but that's mostly because there's not much to say; without Martha being there, they merely carry on, preparing for war and eventually finding the Source.**

The Doctor crept down the staircase, closely followed by Rose, Jenny and Michael. He quickly flung out an arm, signalling for his family to stop. Peering round the corner, they could see a guard stood with his back to them.

"That's the way out." The Doctor whispered.

Jenny cocked the gun she was still holding.

"Don't you dare!" the Doctor whispered at her fiercely.

Jenny lowered the gun again, glancing away from her father guiltily. Just then, Rose stepped down beside her husband.

"Let me distract this one. I _have_ picked up a few womanly wiles over the years." Rose told her husband.

"Let's...save your wiles for later. In case of emergency." The Doctor murmured.

Rose was about to protest, but the stare her husband gave her told her there was no room for discussion.

Rose, Michael and Jenny watched, amused as the Doctor pulled a wind-up mouse out of his coat pocket, wound it up and placed it on the floor.

Confused, the guard turned around and saw the clockwork mouse. He walked over and picked it up. Then, he fell face forward, unconscious. The Doctor and Rose stared at Michael in disbelief, who was stood right behind where the guard had been, his arm still raised from where he had hit the guard.

"I was gonna distract him, not clobber him!" the Doctor complained.

"Well, it worked, didn't it?" Michael replied.

"They must have a copy of that new map. Just stay there, don't hurt anyone!" the Doctor commanded, running past his son.

**~StormWolf10~**

The Doctor wandered along the corridor, examining the map they had stolen off the guard Michael had knocked out.

"Wait!" the Doctor shouted, coming to a halt in the middle of the tunnel "This is it. The hidden tunnel. There must be a control panel."

The Doctor soniced the wall beside the locked door, only half-listening as Michael noticed another set of numbers.

"It's another one of those numbers. They're everywhere." Michael murmured.

"The original builders must have left them. Some old cataloguing system." Rose replied, wandering over to her son.

"You got a pen? Bit of paper? Cos, d'ya see, the numbers are counting down." Michael pointed out to his mum as she fished a pen and notepad out of her pocket. "This one ends in 1-4; the prison cell said 1-6."

"Rassilon, Mikey, you're just like your mother. Noticing little things like that." The Doctor told his son, grinning at him. Michael grinned back.

"Dad," Jenny began "how come you were so insistent on Michael and I having middle names if you're just 'the Doctor'?"

"Long story, closest thing I have to a name is Theta Sigma, which was technically just a college nickname." The Doctor replied, taking off the cover of the control panel. "Here it is!" he exclaimed.

"And Time Lords, what are they for, exactly?" Jenny asked.

"'For'? They're not...They're not 'for' anything." The Doctor replied, frowning at his daughter.

"So...What do you and Mum do?" Michael asked, confused.

"We travel. Through time and space." The Doctor replied.

"We save planets, rescue civilisations, defeat terrible creatures. And run a lot. Seriously, we're gonna need to get you a decent pair of trainers each coz there's an outrageous amount of running involved. The amount of weight I've lost since meeting your father!" Rose explained.

Michael and Jenny grinned. Just then, the door in the wall slid open.

"Got it!" the Doctor announced, grinning.

In the distance, they heard General Cobb shout "Squad 5, with me!"

"Now," the Doctor asked his wife "what were you saying about running?"

Rose grinned and grabbed Jenny's hand, pushing Michael forwards gently as the Doctor set off at a run. Soon, the kids got the hint and started to run. Suddenly, they were forced to skid to a halt as red beams zigzagging through the corridor cut off their escape route.

"That's not mood lighting, is it?" Rose asked quietly.

Hesitantly, the Doctor threw the clockwork mouse from his pocket into the beams. It blew up the second it came into contact with one of the beams.

"No, I didn't think so." Rose commented dryly.

"Arming device." The Doctor explained, beginning to fiddle with the control panel on the wall.

"There's more of these," Michael murmured, pointing at another set of numbers on the wall "always eight numbers, counting down, the closer we get..."

"Here we go!" the Doctor announced, cutting Michael's train of thought short.

"You better be quick!" Rose told her husband.

Again, they could hear the sound of approaching soldiers.

"The General!" Jenny murmured.

Suddenly, Jenny turned to run back, but the Doctor grabbed her.

"Where are you going?" The Doctor demanded.

"I can hold them up!" Jenny protested, struggling to break free of her father's grip.

"No, we don't need any more dead." Rose told her daughter forcefully.

"But it's them or us!" Michael protested, backing his sister up.

"That's not the point!" the Doctor snapped.

"I'm sorry." Jenny whispered, staring at her parents for a few seconds before pushing the Doctor away and running off.

"Jenny!" the Doctor shouted.

But then the air was filled with gunshots as the soldiers open fired. Rose closed her eyes, praying that her daughter wasn't one of the people firing.

"Jenny, come on!" the Doctor shouted.

They heard her faintly shout back "I'm coming!"

Just as the Doctor managed to turn off the beams, they heard Cobb shout to cease fire.

"That's it!" Rose exclaimed, pushing Michael forward to hurry through the corridor while the beams were disabled.

"Jenny! Leave it! Let's go!" The Doctor shouted again.

Then, he turned to grab Rose's hand, but she pulled away.

"You take Michael, I'll go fetch Jenny." Rose instructed.

Before the Doctor could stop her, Rose had run off. Just as Rose rounded the corner, she saw Cobb trying to persuade Jenny to 'join us in the war against the Hath'. Rose was extremely proud of her daughter as Jenny took aim, but instead of shooting Cobb, fired at a pipeline above his head, creating a cloud of steam that blocked the soldiers' view. Jenny laughed, running over to Rose and hugging her tight before the pair of them ran off to join Michael and the Doctor.

"Jenny, Rose, come on!" the Doctor shouted.  
>"Hurry up!" Michael shouted at them.<p>

However, just as they reached the corridor, the beams reasserted themselves, blocking Jenny and Rose off.

"No, no, no, no! The circuit's looped back!" the Doctor moaned, running his fingers through his already-wild hair.

"Zap it back!" Michael demanded, sounding very much like a little boy.

"The controls are back there!" the Doctor snapped.

Jenny glanced over her shoulder as she heard the soldiers approaching.

"They're coming!" Jenny whimpered.

"Wait! Just..! There isn't..! Jenny, Rose, I can't!" the Doctor broke off feebly.

"Well, looks like we'll have to manage on our own, right, Jenny?" Rose announced, winking at her daughter.

Jenny's eyes grew wide as she seemed to realise what her mother meant. Then she grinned at the Doctor.

"Watch and learn, Father!" she announced.

Both Rose and Jenny stepped back a few paces before running towards the beams. The Doctor and Michael watched, speechless, mouths open in shock as Rose and Jenny slipped through the beams in perfect sync, using a series of somersaults and bends to clear the beams. They both finished in true gymnastics style, their arms in the air.

"Jericho Street Junior Under 7's gymnastics competition; bronze medal." Rose announced smugly.

"That was impossible!" Michael whispered, staring at his mother and sister.

"Not impossible. Just a bit unlikely!" the Doctor replied, grinning.

Then, the Doctor pulled Jenny into a hug, grinning proudly before releasing her and giving his wife a similar treatment.

"Brilliant! The pair of you; brilliant!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, don't expect me to do it again anytime soon; I think I did my back in." Rose replied, wincing as she stretched her back. "Haven't done that for years!"

"I didn't kill him. General Cobb, I could have killed him, but I didn't!" Jenny announced, grinning.

Just then, Cobb and the soldiers appeared the other end of the corridors, restricted by the beams.

"At arms!" Cobb bellowed.

Rose gently tugged Jenny round the corner, while Michael stood proudly beside his father.

"I warned you, Cobb." The Doctor announced coldly "If the Source is a weapon, I'm gonna make sure you never use it."

"One of us is gonna die today and it won't be me." Cobb replied fiercely.

Cobb opened fire and the Doctor ran round the corner, dragging Michael before him, but not before Michael had time to give Cobb a smug salute.

**~StormWolf10~**

"What's it like, the travelling?" Michael asked, wandering along the tunnel beside Rose.

Jenny had skipped on ahead, very proud of herself for not killing Cobb while the Doctor wandered after her.

"Ah, never a dull moment. Can be terrifying, brilliant and funny- sometimes all at the same time, particularly when your Dad's involved. I've seen some amazing things though, Whole new worlds." Rose replied, grinning at the memories.

"I'd love to see new worlds." Michael murmured.

"You will, sweetheart, as soon as we're outta here. Isn't that right, Theta?" Rose raised her voice on the last bit to get her husband's attention.

"Hm?" the Doctor called back, turning around.

"Michael and Jenny; reckon they'll see any new worlds?" Rose asked, grinning.

"Oh, I think so!" the Doctor replied, smiling.

Jenny had now caught wind of the conversation and ran over to the Doctor hugging him tight as Michael did the same. Grinning, Rose wandered over and joined in the hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Jenny whispered over and over again.

"Well, we weren't gonna leave you here; you're both too like us- too jeopardy friendly!" the Doctor mock-complained, smiling.

"Come on," Michael announced, running ahead "let's get a move on!"

Jenny ran after her brother.

"Careful, there might be traps!" the Doctor called after them.

"Kids. They never listen!" Rose announced, grinning as she slipped her hand into the Doctor's.

It was then that Rose noticed the troubled look on the Doctor's face.

"Oh, honey, I know you're worried of losing them. But I promise, I won't let that happen." Rose told her husband sincerely, knowing he was thinking of his other kids he had lost.

The Doctor smiled down at his wife weakly. Just then, they heard shooting, and Jenny and Michael came running back.

"They've blasted through the beams." Jenny explained.

"Time to run again? Love the running! Yeah?" Michael asked, grinning.

"Love the running." The Doctor replied, smiling at his two children before all four of them set off at a run again.

**~StormWolf10~**

The Doctor, Rose, Michael and Jenny found themselves at a dead end.

"We're trapped." Rose murmured.

"Can't be. This must be the temple." The Doctor replied, touching a panel on the wall "This is a door."

"And again! We're down to 1-2 now..." Michael murmured, writing down more numbers.

"I've got it!" the Doctor shouted.

"I can hear them!" Jenny told her parents, beginning to worry.

"Nearly done." The Doctor soothed her, noticing how Jenny was beginning to worry.

"This can't be a cataloguing system..." Michael muttered, still talking about the numbers.

"They're getting closer!" Jenny said again.

"Then get back here!" the Doctor snapped, noticing Jenny edging back down the corridor.

"They're too similar...Too familiar." Michael whispered, frowning.

"Not yet!" Jenny snapped back at her father.

"Now! Got it!" the Doctor sighed.

The doors slid open and the Doctor ushered his family through.

**~StormWolf10~**

As soon as they stepped inside the 'Temple', Rose could hear the soldiers approaching.

"They're coming! Close the door!" she shouted to her husband.

The Doctor hurriedly punched at some keys and the door slid closed.

"Oh, that was close!" Jenny murmured, still in shock.

"No fun otherwise!" the Doctor complained.

"It's not what I'd call a temple..." Rose murmured, looking around.

"It looks more like..." Michael began.

"Fusion-drive transport. It's a spaceship!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"What, the original one? The one the first colonists arrived in?" Rose asked.

"Well, it could be, but the power cells would have run down after all that time. This one's still powered-up and functioning. Come on!" the Doctor explained before running off.

They came across another control panel as they ran. The Doctor hurried over to it.

"Look, look, look, look, look! Ship's log!" he exclaimed. "First wave of Human/Hath co-colonisation of planet Messaline."

"So it is the original ship?" Jenny asked.

"What happened?" Rose asked.

"'Phase one. Construction.' They used robot drones to build the city." The Doctor read out.

"But does it mention the war?" Rose asked, confused.

The Doctor scrolled down, stopping at the last entry.

"Final entry... 'Mission commander dead. Still no agreement on who should assume leadership. Hath and humans have divided into factions.'" The Doctor read aloud "That must be it! A power vacuum. The crew divided into two factions and turned on each other. Start using the Progenation machines and suddenly you've got two armies fighting a never-ending war!"

"Two armies who are now both outside." Jenny pointed out dryly.

"Look at that." Michael pointed at the screen displaying a set of numbers similar to all the ones he had been writing down.

"It's like the numbers in the tunnels." Rose realised.

"No, no, no, no, but listen, I'm good with numbers! It's staring us in the face!" Michael replied.

"What is?" Jenny asked her brother, confused.

"It's the date!" Michael explained "Assuming the first two numbers are some big old space date, then you've got year, month day."  
>"It's the other way round, like it is in America!" Rose exclaimed as everything began making sense.<p>

"Ooh! It's the New Byzantine Calendar!" the Doctor gasped.

"The codes are completion dates for each section. They finish it, they stamp the date on! So the numbers aren't counting down, they're going out, from here, day by day, as the city got built." Michael explained.

"Yes! Oh, good work, Mikey! High-five!" the Doctor exclaimed, high-fiving Michael.

"Yeah, but you're still not getting it. The first number I saw back there was 6012-07-17. Well, look at the date today!" Michael insisted.

"07-24. No!" Rose gasped, finally realising what Michael was getting at.

"What does it mean?" Jenny asked, still confused by what her brother was saying.

"Seven days." The Doctor murmured.

"That's it! Seven days!" Michael announced.

"Just seven days?" Rose asked.

"What do you mean, 'seven days'?" Jenny demanded.

"Seven days since the war broke out." The Doctor told his daughter.

"This war started seven days ago! Just a week! A week!" Rose explained.

"They said years!" Jenny protested.

"No," Michael told his sister gently "think about it, Jen. They said _generations_. And, if they're all like us, and came from those machines..."

"They could have 20 generations in a day!" the Doctor continued "Each generation gets killed in the war, passes on the legend! Ohhh! Michael, you are a genius!" The Doctor ruffled Michael's scruffy brown hair.

"But all the buildings, the encampments, they're in ruins!" Jenny protested.

"No, they're not ruined, just empty!" Rose explained to her daughter.

"Waiting to be populated! Oh, they've mythologized their entire history! The Source must be part of that too! Come on!" the Doctor told his family, dragging them off through another corridor.

**~StormWolf10~**

"Is it me, or can you smell flowers?" Rose asked, sniffing the air.

"Yes!" the Doctor exclaimed "Bougainvillea! I say we follow our nose!"

In the distance they heard another instruction from Cobb. Ignoring it, the family continued walking until they stepped into something resembling a giant greenhouse filled with exotic plants.

"Oh, yes! Yes! Isn't this brilliant?" the Doctor announced to his family.

In the middle of the room, was a glass sphere holding what appeared to be a shining gas.

"Is that the Source?" Michael asked.

"It's beautiful!" Jenny breathed.

"What is it?" Rose asked, staring up at her husband.

"Terraforming! It's a third generation terraforming device!" the Doctor explained.

"So why are we suddenly in Kew Gardens?" Rose asked.

"Because that's what it does. All this, only bigger. Much bigger! It's in a transit state. Producing all this must help keep it stable before they finally..." But the Doctor didn't get to finish as Humans and Hath emerged from opposite sides of the room, cocking their guns and glaring at the other armies.

"Stop!" the Doctor ordered "Hold your fire!"

"What is this?" Cobb demanded "Some kind of trap?"

"You said you wanted this war over." Rose told him fiercely.

"I want this war won!" Cobb spat back.

"You can't win. No one can. You don't even know why you're here. Your whole history, it's just Chinese whispers. Getting more distorted the more it's passed on." The Doctor told everyone. He pointed at the Source. "This is the Source. This is what you're fighting over. A device to rejuvenate a planet's ecosystem. It's nothing mystical. It's from a laboratory, not some creator. It's a bubble of gasses. A cocktail of stuff for accelerated evolution. Methane, hydrogen, ammonia, amino acids, proteins, nucleic acids. It's used to make barren planets habitable. Look around you! It's not for killing, it's bringing life. If you allow it, it can lift you out of these dark tunnels and into the bright, bright sunlight! No more fighting. No more killing."

The Doctor lifted the Source up.

"I'm the Doctor, and I declare this war is over!" he bellowed, before throwing the Source to the floor, smashing it.

The gases, shining gold and green, spread out in the air. Shocked, both Hath and Humans lowered their guns, watching this amazing sight.

"What's happening?" Jenny asked.

"The gases will escape and trigger the terraforming process." The Doctor explained.

"What does that mean?" Michael asked.

"It means a new world." The Doctor announced, grinning at his son.

Both Jenny and Michael laughed, but Jenny stopped as she caught sight of Cobb, the only person who didn't seem enchanted by what was happening. She watched in horror as Cobb raised his gun, pointing it at Rose. Cobb's words from earlier echoed through Jenny's head; "If you try anything, Doctor, I'll see that your woman dies first."

"No!" Jenny screamed, pushing herself in front of her mother just as Cobb fired.

Rose screamed as she watched her daughter quite literally take the bullet for her. As Jenny fell back, Rose caught her, sinking to her knees and cradling Jenny in her arms. The Doctor dropped to his knees the other side of her.

"Jenny? Jenny! Talk to me, Jenny!" the Doctor demanded, in tears himself.

Rose was refusing to let go of Jenny, cradling her, so the Doctor busied himself taking Jenny's pulse and tried to stop the bleeding from the wound.

"Tell me she's gonna be alright." Rose whispered.

The Doctor glanced up before returning his attention to Jenny.

"Theta!" Rose screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks "Tell me she's gonna be alright! She's got to be alright!"

"A new world. It's beautiful." Jenny whispered, smiling weakly at her parents.

Michael had sank to his knees beside the Doctor now, not even bothering to hide that he was crying.

"Jenny? Be strong now. You need to hold on. D'ya hear me? We've got things to do, you and us. Hey? Hey? We can go anywhere. Everywhere. You choose." The Doctor told her softly.

"That sounds good." Jenny whispered, smiling weakly again.

"You're our daughter and we've only just gotten started. You're gonna be great." The Doctor told her.

"No," Rose cut in "you're gonna be more than great, Jenny, You're gonna be amazing. All four of us, together. You hear me? Jenny?"

But Jenny's eyes had already fluttered closed. The Doctor, at a loss for what to do, kissed her gently on the forehead, Rose doing the same.

"Jenny?" Michael whispered, in tears.

The Doctor pulled Michael into a hug as the boy began to sob.

"Two hearts. Two hearts, she's like us." Rose whispered "If we wait. If we just wait." She looked to her husband for support

"Rose, sweetheart, there's no sign." The Doctor whispered gently, broken "There's no regeneration. You know that regeneration starts immediately. She's like us but...Maybe not enough."

"No." Rose replied bitterly "Too much. That's the truth of it. She was too much like us. Too much like you."

The words stung the Doctor, but he knew his wife was right; Jenny had been too much like him, willing to sacrifice her life to save Rose. He was sure that, from what he had seen, Michael was too much like Rose.

Just then, he saw Michael reach towards the gun Jenny had stolen off of Cline what had felt like a lifetime ago. Just as Michael's hand rested on it, Rose's hand appeared, stilling Michael's hand.

"Don't, sweetheart. Don't." She whispered gently.

Reluctantly, Michael withdrew his hand again. Lunging forward the, Doctor grabbed the gun, standing quickly and facing Cobb, aiming the gun at Cobb's head. He heard Rose gasp, but he didn't care. He had only just gotten a family again and this...this...stupid ape had taken it from him.

But, after a few moments, he lowered the gun and crouched in front of Cobb, who was kneeling on the floor.

"I never would. Have you got that? I never would!" he told him fiercely, straightening up and addressing the Hath and Humans.

"When you start this new world. This world of Human and Hath...remember that! Make the foundation of this society. A man who never would!" he bellowed.

Then, he threw the gun away and went back to his family.

**~StormWolf10~**

Back in the theatre, Jenny's body was lying on a make-shift medical bed. Rose was sat beside the bed, refusing to leave. Michael was sat on the stage, head resting against the wall. The TARDIS was waiting for them in a corner of the room. The Doctor sighed and walked over to Michael, taking his hand and leading him back over to Rose.

"Come on, Rose. Time to go." The Doctor told his wife gently.

"No. I'm not leaving her." Rose replied, her voice broken as she fought back another wave of tears.

The Doctor let go of Michael's hand and crouched in front of his wife.

"Rose, I know this is hard, but we've still got Michael. And he needs us right now." The Doctor told her softly.

Rose nodded slightly. She had just stood up to leave when she saw a wisp of golden light come from Jenny's mouth. Both the Doctor and Rose froze, staring at Jenny, recognising the golden light as regeneration energy.

"Oh, please, please, please!" the Doctor whispered, hurrying back to Jenny's side.

"Theta?" Rose asked, confused.

"Michael? Do you have any idea how long ago you were created?" the Doctor asked his son abruptly, hoping Michael had inherited the Time Lord knack of an internal body clock.

"About nine hours." Michael replied, still confused.

"Oh, yes!" the Doctor shouted. "Jenny was only created nine hours ago!"

"And that's good because?" Rose asked.

"Remember when I regenerated? My hand was cut off, and I grew another because I was still within the first fifteen hours of my regeneration? Well, think of Michael and Jenny's birth like a regeneration!" the Doctor explained.

"You mean...?" Rose asked, beginning to smile.

The Doctor, Rose, and Michael stared at Jenny. Just then, she opened her eyes.

"Hi!" she whispered weakly.

"Oh, brilliant!" the Doctor shouted, grinning.

Rose helped Jenny sit up and jump off the bed.

"How do you feel?" Rose asked gently.

"Surprisingly, alright." Jenny replied, hugging her mum.

The Doctor tugged Michael over and pulled him into an awkward four-way hug.

"Come on," the Doctor told Jenny gently "let's get you home."

And with that, the Doctor ushered his new-found family into the TARDIS.

**A/N 2: Writing Jenny's death scene just killed me! I was tearing up! Anyways, please read and review! Next chapter, Michael and Jenny will be introduced to Jackie!**


	3. Family

Michael clung to the coral support struts in the TARDIS as they were flung violently through the time vortex. He glanced over at his twin sister and saw her in a similar position to him on the other side of the control room. Their parents were bounding round the console, flicking switches, pulling levers and pushing buttons. While Rose was only holding on to the console with one hand, the Doctor was madly dashing round the TARDIS, not holding on to everything. Suddenly, they landed with a thud.

"I'll go get my washing." Rose announced, heading towards the maze of internal corridors that created the TARDIS.

"And how do you suppose we're gonna tell your mother that she is now grandmother to two teenage children while you stand there with your rucksack full of washing?" the Doctor asked, grinning.

"Maybe I'll give her the washing first, ease her into it." Rose replied, grinning.

"Whatever you say, love. Whatever you say." The Doctor replied mockingly.

**~StormWolf10~**

Jenny and Michael gripped their parents' hands tight as they crossed the Powell Estate. Both children were silent all the way up to Jackie's flat. Of course, Jackie had already heard the TARDIS and was waiting for them. And so, she was shocked to find, that when she opened her front door, there was her daughter and son in law and also two teenagers who looked suspiciously like aforementioned daughter and son in law.

"Hi Mum!" Rose announced cheerily. Too cheerily. She pushed her way into the flat, bundling her rucksack full of washing into Jackie's arms, still clutching Michael's hand tight. The Doctor followed, holding Jenny's hand.

"Who's this?" Jackie demanded, eying her grandchildren suspiciously.

"Hi, Gran!" Jenny announced, grinning.

Jackie just gaped at them.

"Yeah, I think we should sit down and explain." The Doctor told Jackie gently.

Jackie just nodded, clearly still in shock.

**~StormWolf10~**

Roughly an hour later, Jackie had been brought up to speed with Jenny and Michael's existence, and she was altogether calmer for knowing that this was, in fact, a recent thing and her daughter had not been ignoring her for eighteen years. Jackie was sat in the armchair, nursing a warm cup of tea, while the Doctor and Rose were sat on the sofa with Michael in between them and Jenny curled up on the Doctor's lap.

"So, let me get this straight," Jackie told Rose, frowning as she tried to understand what she was being told "I have two grandchildren who appear to be 16 years old but are actually only 16 hours old?"

"Yup." The Doctor replied, grinning.

"And how do we explain this to the rest of the family?" Jackie asked sharply.

The Doctor's face fell and he glanced worriedly at his wife.

"I know the rest of the family know you as Theta Sigma, and they understand that you're married to Rose," Jackie told the Doctor "but they don't know that the pair of you are aliens. And now, you have two children- my grandchildren, I hasten to add- that appear to be 16 years old. We can't possibly get away with saying their adopted; they both look and act like the pair of you too much for anyone to believe it's a coincidence, and as far as the family and neighbours are concerned, you met Rose two years ago, so everyone knows the kids must be a recent addition to the family. Plus, it'll look like you both had the kids when you were still in infant school!"

"I...I guess you're right." The Doctor muttered, frowning as he tried to find a solution to the problem.

"Surely there must be a way to pass them off as our kids without people getting suspicious!" Rose protested.

"But we are your kids. Why would people be suspicious of that?" Michael asked him mum, curious.

"Because, sweetheart, you look too old to be my son, even though you are. Because you came out of that machine, although you are less than a day old, you look like a teenager." Rose explained to her son gently.

**~StormWolf10~**

Five and a half hours later, the Doctor, Rose and Jackie were no closer to a way of explaining Jenny and Michael's existence to their family and friends. By now, it was almost 9 o'clock at night and Michael and Jenny were beginning to tire; they hadn't slept at all since being 'born' on Messaline and they were beginning to tire. Noticing this, Rose stood up, gently pulling the two kids to their feet.

"Come on, you two. We'll get you settled down in the spare room." Rose told them gently.

Once Rose had led Jenny and Michael to the spare room, she returned to the sitting room to find her mother listing all the people they had to tell about Jenny and Michael. The Doctor was just nodding, clearly not really listening.

"Oh," Jackie added "and Mickey needs to know."

And suddenly the Doctor heard exactly what Jackie said.

"Oh, sweet Rassilon!" he murmured.

**A/N 2: Ok, this chapter was really hard...Hopefully, next chapter will be a bit better..**


	4. Friends

**A/N: Time for Jenny and Michael to meet Mickey...**

_Previously:_

_Once Rose had led Jenny and Michael to the spare room, she returned to the sitting room to find her mother listing all the people they had to tell about Jenny and Michael. The Doctor was just nodding, clearly not really listening._

"_Oh," Jackie added "and Mickey needs to know."_

_And suddenly the Doctor heard exactly what Jackie said._

"_Oh, sweet Rassilon!" he murmured._

**~StormWolf10~**

The next day, Rose woke up to find both children and her mother were already up. Thumping the Doctor's arm and waking him up too, Rose then hauled herself out of bed and headed into the bathroom for a shower, grateful that the Doctor had thought to go back down to the TARDIS last night and fetch fresh clothes for them and the kids. Fifteen minutes later, Rose exited the bathroom, fully dressed to find her two children making themselves breakfast while Jackie and the Doctor came to blows over telling Mickey.

"Oh, for god's sake, you two, can we at least wait until after breakfast to argue?" Rose shouted at her mother and husband, storming across the living room to where they were stood in front of the TV, toe-to-toe.

The Doctor and Jackie had been stood glaring at each other fiercely, but both turned their attention to Rose when she shouted. Both Jackie and the Doctor opened their mouths to defend themselves when there was a bang from the kitchen. Jenny's head popped round the doorway, smiling in embarrassment.

"I spilt some juice. Where's a cloth to mop it up?" she asked her mother quietly.

"Just mop it up with a tea towel for now, Jen. I'll clean up properly once I've finished talking to your Dad and Gran." Rose replied before turning back to Jackie and the Doctor.

"Now, yes we're going to have to tell Mickey, he'll notice the TARDIS, and even if we waited to tell him later, he'll still be upset." Rose pointed out to her husband.

The Doctor sighed, and was about to answer when Michael skidded across the kitchen floor, slipping on the wet patch and crashing into the wall before hitting the floor with a thud.

"I'd better get that floor mopped up." Jackie murmured, staring at her grandson.

**~StormWolf10~**

Mickey Smith was just opening the curtains in his sitting room when he saw the TARDIS parked in the courtyard below. Hurrying back to his bedroom, Mickey pulled on a t-shirt, jeans and trainers before running out of the front door and along to Jackie's flat. As soon as he got there, Mickey hammered on the door and was shocked to find it flung open by a teenage boy. Mickey frowned, staring at the boy. There was something familiar about him, he was slightly shorter than the Doctor and had similar wild brown hair, although his eyes, his eyes looked similar to Rose's. Just then, a young girl sauntered over, her blonde hair pulled into a messy ponytail and she was roughly Rose's height. Both teenagers were still in their pyjamas and were staring at Mickey cautiously. And then both children broke into wide grins, the boy's an exact replica of the Doctor's whilst the girl's was the same as Rose's.

"You must be Uncle Mickey!" the boy announced happily.

"_Uncle Mickey_?" Mickey spluttered. He wasn't an uncle, he had no siblings, and he'd never seen these kids before...

"I'm Jenny, this is my brother Michael." The girl announced, beaming widely.

Before Mickey could reply to that, the girl- Jenny- was tugging him into the flat while Michael shut the door and hollered "Mum, Dad, Gran, Uncle Mickey's here!"

Still clueless as to who these kids were, Mickey gazed round the flat, frowning. It looked like Jackie's flat; same carpet, same doors, same wallpaper. But the last time he checked, there were no teenagers living with her. Mickey looked up as he heard footsteps and was shocked to see Rose and the Doctor- who was still parading round the flat bare-chested and in his pyjama bottoms- staring at him.

"Why don't you two kids go get dressed, yeah? We need to talk to your Uncle Mickey." The Doctor told the kids.

"Ok, Dad." They replied in unison, heading off to Jackie's spare room.

The Doctor and Rose returned their attention to Mickey just in time to see his eyes roll back in his head as he collapsed in a dead faint.

**~StormWolf10~**

When Mickey regained consciousness, he found himself on Jackie Tyler's cramped sofa. He could hear Rose talking to her 'kids', and, judging by the banging from the kitchen, Jackie was making tea. Groaning, Mickey forced himself into a sitting position. Immediately, Rose was at his side.

"Careful, you hit your head quite badly." Rose told him gently as she knelt beside the sofa.

"Care to explain these two?" Mickey asked, nodding towards Jenny and Michael.

"It's not what you think, Mick. I'll explain." Rose told him.

And so, she began to recount their adventure on Messaline.

**~StormWolf10~**

Half an hour later, Mickey now fully understood everything about Jenny and Michael, and he apologised to them for fainting earlier. The two children clearly took after their parents, as they both just smiled and told him 'not to worry about it'. Just then, the Doctor came through the front door, carrying a rucksack and handing it to the kids.

"There. That should be enough to entertain you today." The Doctor told them, nodding towards the rucksack.

Then, he sat down in the armchair opposite the TV.

"So, Mickey, did Rose explain about Jen and Mikey?" the Doctor asked, watching as aforementioned kids hurried off to their bedroom to see what the Doctor had packed in the rucksack for them.

Mickey nodded.

"Sorry about earlier." Mickey mumbled, embarrassed.

"No worries. You don't mind the kids calling you Uncle Mickey, right?" the Doctor replied.

Mickey shook his head, grinning.

"Nah, I'd be honoured, Boss. The pair of them are so much like you two." Mickey answered.

The Doctor and Rose simply grinned at each other.

**A/N 2: Please review! And I did what Michael did earlier today, and skidded into the kitchen wall, bruising my foot..Other than that bit, I think this chapter's a bit bad, but this is as good as it will get...**


	5. Past

**A/N: Sorry yet again for the lack of updates, I've been concentrating mostly on my **_**Lungbarrow**_** fic and **_**Friends With Who**_** as my co-writer no longer has the time to write chapters, meaning- through no fault of her own- I have been left with the entire story to write on my own :P**

_Previously:_

_"So, Mickey, did Rose explain about Jen and Mikey?" the Doctor asked, watching as aforementioned kids hurried off to their bedroom to see what the Doctor had packed in the rucksack for them._

_Mickey nodded._

_"Sorry about earlier." Mickey mumbled, embarrassed._

_"No worries. You don't mind the kids calling you Uncle Mickey, right?" the Doctor replied._

_Mickey shook his head, grinning._

_"Nah, I'd be honoured, Boss. The pair of them are so much like you two." Mickey answered._

_The Doctor and Rose simply grinned at each other._

**~StormWolf10~**

"How did you and Mum meet?" Jenny asked, watching as the Doctor made tea in Jackie's tiny kitchen.

Mickey had left about half an hour ago, heading to work while Jackie had taken Rose shopping. The Doctor glanced over his shoulder at his daughter, smiling softly at the memories.

"Now, that's a story and a half!" the Doctor mused.

He headed back into the sitting room with three mugs of tea. He handed Michael and Jenny their tea and dropped into the armchair as the two children seated themselves on the sofa.

"Now, it was 2005 and I was tracking down this alien creature called the Nestene Consciousness. The Nestene wanted to take control of the Earth, using plastic. I'd fought it before on Earth, so I knew what to do; I just had to find it first. Anyway, I picked up the signal, and it was coming from this department store," the Doctor began.

At Jenny and Michael's confused expressions, the Doctor realised he'd have to explain what a department store was.

"It's a big shop that sells lots of things. Like a little shop, only bigger. I like little shops..." The Doctor trailed off, in thought, only to be brought back to the present by Michael coughing purposefully and raising his eyebrow at his Dad.

"Right, yes, anyway," the Doctor hurried to continue "I had devised a bomb that would explode the building, leaving no traces of the Nestene at all- that was, if there were any traces of Nestene to begin with- and I got into the basement quite easy, was about to set the bomb off when I heard someone shout out."

"Mum?" Jenny asked, her eyes wide.

The Doctor nodded. "Yep," he replied, popping the 'p' "jeopardy friendly, your mother. Apparently, she had been sent down to go see this Wilson guy, but the Autons- they were being controlled by the Nestene- had most likely already killed him. So, I grabbed your Mum's hand and told her to run."

"What happened then?" Michael asked, sipping his tea.

"We-ell," the Doctor replied, dragging the word out before taking a swig of tea "I got your Mum out the building, sent her on the way and activated the bomb."

The twins looked sceptical.

"That's it?" Jenny asked incredulously, frowning.

"Well, the next day, I was tracking a trace of Nestene, trying to find out where it was hiding. I ended up here, peering through your Gran's cat flap, and before I could get away, your Mum had dragged me in the flat," the Doctor continued, smirking at the memory. "You see, the previous day when I'd saved your Mum, I'd pulled an arm off one of the dummies, and your Mother had brought it back here with her, and that's what was giving off the trace. Of course, it then attacked us, and after I stopped it, your Mum followed me, demanding to know who I was and what was happening."

"And what did you tell her?" Jenny asked eagerly, her brother nodding furiously.

"I told her to go home." The Doctor replied, taking a sip of tea.

He stifled a laugh as the twins' faces fell.

"What?" Michael asked, confused.

"I sent her home," the Doctor repeated.

"But..." Jenny stuttered, extremely confused now.

"Anyway," the Doctor continued, causing both children to look up sharply "later that night, I tracked a signal to a restaurant and, lo and behold, there was your Mother and your Uncle Mickey. Your Uncle Mickey had somehow succeeded in getting himself cloned by the Nestene, and the Auton version of him was on a date with your Mum. Yet again, there was a lot of running, but this time I managed to get a fix on the Nestene's hideout. After a bit of an argument, a frantic dash to the London Eye, some rather bad bargaining with the Nestene, and your Mother saving me with a frankly surprising show of gymnastics, I returned her and your Uncle Mickey home."

"But Mum did start travelling with you, right?" Michael asked.

"Well, I did have to ask twice," the Doctor admitted, scratching the back of his neck.

**~StormWolf10~**

Just over ten minutes later, the front door opened, and Jackie and Rose struggled in with the week's food shopping.

"You three been alright?" Rose asked as she headed through to the kitchen with Jackie.

The Doctor, Michael and Jenny all nodded. Rose dumped the shopping bags on the counter and headed back to the sitting room, sliding onto the Doctor's lap while Jackie packed the shopping away.

"What've you been up to then?" she asked the twins.

"Dad was telling us how you met," Michael explained.

"He has, eh?" Rose asked, raising her eyebrows at her husband.

"Yeah, but he didn't explain it well. According to Dad, it took him two attempts to get you travelling with him, but he won't tell us what made you change your mind," Jenny grumbled, folding her arms and slumping down on the sofa.  
>"Hey!" the Doctor protested "I hadn't finished!"<p>

"Huh?" the twins chorused, sitting up straight again.

Rose chuckled.

"So anyway," the Doctor continued "I returned about thirty seconds after I left and said "Did I mention it travels in time?""

"And?" Michael prompted eagerly, both he and Jenny leaning forward in their seats.

"Well, I'm sitting here with him, aren't I?" Rose pointed out, chuckling.

The twins grinned.

"So, was it just a coincidence that you kept meeting Mum, Dad?" Jenny asked, frowning slightly again.

"Oh, yeah," Rose agreed, answering for her husband as she grinned at him "he kept trying to get rid of me, but I kept showing up again like a bad penny!"

"We've been through this," the Doctor announced mock-sternly at his wife, "you're not a bad penny, you're my Fortuna!"

Then, as the Doctor ducked his head down slightly to kiss Rose, the twins pulled disgusted faces.

"Yeah, we're just gonna..." Michael murmured, before he and Jenny darted from the room and down the corridor to their bedroom.

**A/N 2: So, please read and review! I have the titles and plots of the next few chapters roughly planned out, so hopefully won't take as long.**


End file.
